


Sparring Session

by totheendoftheworldortime79



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: BB-8 Ships It, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Jealousy, Matchmaker BB-8 (Star Wars), Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23813461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totheendoftheworldortime79/pseuds/totheendoftheworldortime79
Summary: Tension has been building between Poe and Rey for weeks. Finn decides to give them a nudge in the right direction.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 7
Kudos: 112
Collections: Forging A New Path





	Sparring Session

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by some comic panels of Poe training, enabled by the Damerey Discord

Poe wiped at the sweat on his brow, then he gestured to Finn. “I’m ready.”

Finn arched a brow at his friend. “Really? You don’t seem ready,” he said, bouncing on the balls of his feet. He obliged his friend though, throwing a left jab at his midsection. Poe danced away from him, tossing his curls out of his eyes. Finn huffed. “I’m not Rey, Dameron. That’s not gonna work on me.”

Poe scowled, throwing an errant punch toward his friend’s head. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Sure, you don’t.” Finn was trying to mind his own business, he really was. But he was getting really tired of being in the middle of this…whatever it was that was going on between Poe and Rey. The war was over; weren’t they all supposed to get along now? They bickered almost non-stop when they were in the same room for more than ten minutes, about trivial things. Finn gave up trying to keep the peace. But when they started taking the tension between them out on him? That’s where he drew the line.

It started with Rey. She’d just come back from a mission, two potential padawans in tow. Finn admired her courage in trying to reform the Jedi Order. But after dropping the children off with Kalonia to check out, she hurried to command to report to Poe. She didn’t have a rank in the Resistance, strictly speaking. But everyone knew she, Poe and Finn were the leaders. Only when she got there, Poe was deep in a really tedious (Poe’s words, not Finn’s) meeting with the ambassador from Corellia. A very pretty _female_ ambassador. Whatever Rey thought she saw set her off; Finn found her down in the training room of their new base, swinging her lightsaber furiously and zooming objects around the room.

Finn was lucky she hadn’t taken his head off.

He kept an eye on them after that, looking for signs. Over the next few weeks, it seemed like every system in the galaxy sent s _omeone_ to coordinate with the Resistance, all in the name of restoring order and building a new government. _Every single time_ they dealt with a female, Rey got surly and cross, leaving the room the moment her presence was no longer required. And Finn always found her, working herself to exhaustion later. He’d started training with her, all in the name of deciphering and honing his own Force abilities. He might not ever be as strong as Rey, but he was learning some things.

Unfortunately, Rey was too distracted to be the best teacher at the moment.

“Poe, just talk to her, for Force sake,” Finn muttered, rolling his shoulder away from Poe’s latest attack. Poe usually wasn’t this sloppy; Finn _knew_ he was thinking about Rey. When she wasn’t spending time with the young would be Jedi, she’d found a new friend. A man little older than Poe, who was the son of a Jedi Knight. The two of them were laughing about something when Poe practically dragged Finn down to their new training room for…this.

“There’s nothing to talk about, Finn. We’re friends. That’s it.”

Finn sighed. They were both so damn stubborn! “Fine, have it your way.”

Poe grunted, ignoring Finn’s insinuation. It was pointless anyway. There was nothing going on between him and Rey. They were friends. Period. Rey was a friend who just happened to drive him _crazy_ with almost every waking breath. A friend that was beautiful and kind and lit up his world every time she stepped into it. A friend he dreamed about in situations that were very _not_ friend like, leaving him frustrated and irritable.

He was so karking screwed.

The only thing he could imagine that would be _worse_ was the idea of Rey disappearing to some temple and forget all about him. She seemed to have already forgotten all about that moment they shared after Exegol.

Poe missed the punch that landed him hard on his ass. No, he wasn’t just screwed, he thought as he forced himself back up. He was completely and utterly _fucked._

* * *

Rey summoned the hydrospanner to her outstretched hand. She reached up into the wiring of the A-wing trying to find the short. Rose was helping the Corellians with an engineering project; she’d asked Rey to keep an eye on her ships when she was busy. Rey was happy to do it. It kept her from punching the flirtatious smile off the ambassador’s face. If she had to watch her get into Poe’s personal space _one more time…_

Rey scowled. She should not care who or what Poe Dameron did with his time. He was her friend. He didn’t owe her anything. That moment after Exegol…it was nothing. It obviously hadn’t meant anything. Poe would have said something by now. She was just being silly.

She twisted hard on the housing of the plug, blowing a strand of hair out of her face. “What did the plug ever do to you?”

Rey poked her head out from under the starfighter. “Not all of us have surly astromechs to do this for us,” she teased.

Her friend Jacen smiled. “Surly, huh? Chop’ll like that one.”

Nearby BB-8 chirped. Rey grinned. “No, you’re definitely not surly. Your master though…”

“General Dameron?”

“Yeah.” She stood, wiping her hands on her leggings.

“Here, I thought the two of you had joint custody of this adorable droid.”

Rey frowned, caught off guard. “Poe and I…we don’t…I mean, we’re not…”

“Easy, Rey.” Before Rey could reply, the man in question led a group of important guests out into the hangar to do the tour. She could sense how much he hated this part of his job, but he did it well. Poe _could_ be charming when he wasn’t being insufferable. Or maybe he was only insufferable with her. The Corellian ambassador was there again, her sparkling blue eyes riveted on Poe. An ugly feeling curled in her belly. Why didn’t he tell her to back off?

Poe chose that moment to look in her direction. Rey instinctively crossed her arms over her chest; she kept her face impassive. Poe’s warm brown eyes flickered from her to Jacen and back; his fist clenched. He and Rey stared at each other for a long moment, until the Corellian ambassador laid her hand on Poe’s arm. Rey rolled her eyes, chucking her hydrospanner into her tool kit.

“Sorry, Jacen,” she said. “I’m have to, um, go.”

Jacen looked down at BB-8, trying not to smile as Rey walked away. He saw exactly what Finn had been talking about. “I think it’s time to find Finn, little one. This might be the chance he was looking for.”

BB-8 chirped excitedly and rolled off. Friend Finn would be so proud of him!

Rey adjusted the wrap around her hand. She didn’t usually go for the punching bag, but she wasn’t focused enough to go a round on the training course. She didn’t know why she was so irritated. She didn’t _want_ this! She didn’t want butterflies in her stomach when Poe looked at her across a flickering campfire. She didn’t want her heart to race when he smiled. She didn’t want to remember how it felt to have his arms around her, like that night after Exegol.

Rey scowled as she punched the bag again. Right hook, left upper cut, roundhouse kick. She pummeled the bag, her emotions raw. She hated this. She hated that she’d been foolish enough to _hope._

The door opened. Rey ignored it; she didn’t want to speak to anyone.

“Rey?” She stopped dead in her tracks. _No._ “Sorry, Finn said he was meeting me here. To, uh, you know, train.”

She stilled the bag with her hands. “Obviously, he’s not here,” she snapped. “Don’t you have a tour to give or something?”

Why wouldn’t she look at him? Poe steeled himself. “I thought you’d be training with…um…” Poe didn’t know the man’s name, but the green hair stood out.

“Jacen.”

“Is that really his name?”

Rey made a rude noise. “Because that’s what’s wrong with him. His _name.”_

“I never said…”

“You didn’t have to.” She turned at last and inwardly groaned. Poe wore a sleeveless tank, loose fitting pants and wraps on his hands, just like hers. His dark curls were a mess, like he’d run his fingers through them nervously. Stubble shadowed his jaw, enhancing his already handsome face.

It was just her luck that he was the most beautiful man she’d ever met.

Poe couldn’t read the look on her face. Judging by the way she was going at that bag, she was clearly upset about something. Things might be weird with them lately, but he didn’t want to see her upset. “Rey…”

“Don’t, Poe. Just don’t.” She started to leave, but he caught her arm. Somehow, he knew that if he let her leave, he’d lose any chance of figuring _them_ out. “What?”

He was usually good with words. He’d always been the guy who wore his heart on his sleeve; it served him well in the past. But with Rey? Words failed him. She was the most extraordinary person he’d ever known. So, he decided to stall for time instead, like a coward. “We haven’t sparred together for a while. Stay?”

Rey’s skin still tingled from where he’d touched her. She knew she should go, put an end to whatever this was, but her mouth spoke different words. “Looking to get your ass kicked again, General?”

“I did _not…_ ” He groused. “Using the Force is cheating, Master Jedi.”

“Don’t call me that.” She wasn’t the master of anything, not even her own heart.

At least she wasn’t leaving; Poe chose to see that as a good sign. “Okay then. Ground rules… _no Force powers._ None of those crazy jumping flippy things you do.”

“Flippy things?” she asked, brow arched.

Poe ignored her. “No lightsabers either.”

“We wouldn’t want to singe those curls now, would we?” she teased. “Your harem would be sad.”

“My…what?”

Rey opened her mouth, then shut it again. “Nevermind. What else?”

He thought about that. “This is a friendly match, right? No bodily harm intended?” With the way she sometimes glared daggers at him, he wanted to be sure.

“Sure. Friends.”

Poe ignored the way his gut twisted. Wanting to be more than her friend was what got him here in the first place. “Should we make it interesting?”

“How? Like a wager?”

“If you like.”

“You really want to lose, don’t you?”

He gave her his best cocky grin. “We’ll see.”

“Winner decides the prize?”

“I’m good with that.”

She’d been going at the bag for a while; Poe had just arrived. It wouldn’t be sporting not to give him a chance to warm up. “You want to warm up first?”

Poe wasn’t going to turn down a chance to spend time with her, away from everyone else. Despite how fractured their friendship felt lately, he missed having her around. She lit up his world, just by being in it. “Sure.”

Rey moved around to the other side of the bag, so she could hold it steady for him. Poe arched a brow at her, but he said nothing. She tried to convince herself that she was only being a good friend, but as his brow creased in concentration and he took his first swing, she knew she was only lying to herself. She wanted to study him, unimpeded.

Poe was only a couple of inches taller than her, but he carried some muscle on his frame. The thin material of his shirt was practically molded to his torso, leaving little to her imagination. She studied the way he moved; it was forceful, compact, his fists making solid contact with every punch. She’d seen him train; she’d seen him in battle, but this was different.

Poe felt her watching him; he suppressed a smirk. He wouldn’t deny that he liked that she found him attractive. Sometimes, when they were bickering about nonsense, he wondered. There were definitely times he wanted to kiss the cute scowl from her face. She wasn’t scowling now, though. Her lips were parted slightly; her breathing was shallow.

And he still wanted to kiss her.

“Okay, I think that’s enough,” Rey said abruptly, stepping away from the bag. She was absurdly warm, and she’d done nothing but steady the bag. She stepped away; the cool air of the training room felt good on her neck. She went over to the weapons’ rack and pulled out two staffs. She tossed one to Poe, who caught it easily.

“Interesting choice.”

“I don’t want to hurt you too much,” she replied with a shrug. “They need your pretty face for the posters.”

Poe laughed, his dark eyes alight with mirth. “Pretty, huh?”

She rolled her eyes, ignoring how much she liked his dimpled smile. “Shut up.”

“What are we? Five?”

Rey ignored him again, lunging at him with her staff. Since she’d used her old staff to build her saber, she hadn’t thought it necessary to get a new one. But it was the very first weapon she’d learned; it wasn’t something one forgot. Poe brought his up at the last second, blocking her swing at his head. “I thought we were looking to _not_ injure?” he muttered, their faces only a foot apart.

“You’re not injured,” she countered. “Maybe you’re just rusty, General.”

Poe huffed. “I’ll give you rusty.” Not the wittiest of comebacks, but it accomplished his goal. It distracted her long enough for him to push off from where their staffs were crossed and come at her furiously. For two minutes, their staffs banged and clashed, neither willing to give any ground. Rey had to make a conscious effort not to use the Force; she didn’t want him to think she couldn’t beat him without it. Of course she could! She’d been fighting with a staff for over half her life!

Rey spun and swung her staff low trying to take out Poe’s legs, but he was faster, jumping just high enough to avoid her. “You drop your shoulder when you do that,” he said, a teasing smile on his lips. “Saw it a mile away.”

“How. Would. You. Know. That?” she demanded, her chest heaving as she lunged at him again. This time he gave ground, wincing as she clipped his shoulder with the end of her staff.

“Because I’ve…watched you…fight,” he gasped, breathing hard now. He was in good shape, but she was relentless. There was a fire in her eyes that was raw and exposed; he’d seen her unleash it only a handful of times. Never on him though. Eventually, he would tire. She wouldn’t.

Rey dodged as Poe thrust the end of his staff at her, then she banged hers across his hands. Poe yelped loudly and dropped it. She cried out in triumph, thinking she’d won. But she underestimated him. Poe ducked and rolled, plucking the weapon off the ground and facing her once more. He was covered in sweat, his curls soaked with it, his brown eyes burning with an intensity that she’d rarely seen. “We’re nowhere near done.”

Rey blocked his next attack; it was a little sloppy, but it still got her on her heels. It wasn’t her fault that she was distracted by roguish toss of his head to get the curls out of his eyes! “Just…what…are…you…trying…to…prove?” she panted, spinning away from him.

“What are you trying to avoid?” he countered, dodging her next attack. She let out a strangled cry of annoyance as he danced away from her, her hazel eyes flashing.

“I’m not avoiding anything.”

Seeing her slightly off balance seemed to loosen his tongue. “That’s bantha shit and you know it.”

“What do you _want_ from me, Poe?” All through the exchange, they got closer and closer, staffs clanging, neither very focused on the actual fighting. Then Rey got her staff threaded through a gap in his grip and twisted, bringing them face to face. She could feel his breath on her cheek. Her eyes flickered to a bead of sweat that trailed down his neck. Rey gulped, her heart slamming into her throat.

“Right now, I’d settle for you to not look at me like you hate me.”

She blinked. “I don’t…I never…”

Poe slid his free hand down, covering hers where it gripped her staff. This might be his only chance. Even if she didn’t feel the same way, he couldn’t keep this bottled up inside anymore. It was slowly driving him mad. “Didn’t that night mean anything to you?”

“W-w-what?” She knew exactly what he was talking about. The celebration after the battle. The whole Resistance camp had been up all night, drinking and carousing. People told war stories long into the night and toasted those they lost. Rey had never been much of a drinker, but even she’d indulged. In the wee hours of the morning, she’d noticed that Poe had disappeared. Something bade her to find him. She found him far enough from the camp that the sounds died away completely. He simply sat on the ground, his back against a tree, bone tired. But when he saw her, he smiled and silently invited her to join him. They never spoke, but their hands found each other in the dark. Once or twice, she felt him kiss the top of her head. Eventually, they fell asleep, wrapped up together; Poe held her like he was afraid she would disappear.

The intimacy of it scared the shit out of her. In the morning, she left before he could wake and flew for Tatooine not long after.

Poe’s face softened. “If it didn’t, just tell me. We can go back to being friends. But for the record, it did mean something to me. _You_ mean something to me.”

What he was saying didn’t make sense! He couldn’t have _feelings_ for her! It was insane. There was probably a line of people outside the base right now, dying for the affections of the man who’d helped save the galaxy. One in particular made Rey’s stomach twist sourly. Jealousy. That’s what that was. She was _jealous._

She was jealous because she wanted Poe for herself. She wanted him to keep looking at her like he was right now, the golden flecks of his brown eyes shining with hope and…dare she even think it…love? Things she’d never even allowed herself to imagine flitted across her mind; her eyes dropped to his lips. So many times that smart mouth drove her crazy. Now she wanted to know how it would feel against hers. Words were failing her, so she acted instead. Abruptly, she dropped her staff; their close quarters meant that Poe had to copy her. The metal crashed to the ground, but the sound washed over them like it was nothing. Rey closed the gap between them, fusing her lips to his. Poe grunted in surprise, but he quickly caught up, her lips just as soft as he’d imagined. Her first kiss was a little clumsy, but Poe didn’t care. He curled one hand around her waist and the other in her hair, holding her like he’d imagined so many lonely nights in his quarters.

“Rey, is this…real?” he asked, his voice shaking more than he would have liked. He’d wanted her for so long; he couldn’t take it if she was only taking pity on him and his impossible crush.

She carded her fingers through his hair and nodded. “It meant something to me too,” she said finally. “I was just scared, I guess.”

He had a million things he wanted to say, but it could wait. He kissed her again, his tongue sweeping across her lower lip. She gasped in surprise, which Poe didn’t hesitate to take advantage of. Rey’s knees weakened under the raw passion he gave her; she clung to him tighter. She yelped as he stooped slightly and grabbed her thighs, lifting her easily around his waist. A giddy feeling settled in her stomach as he pressed her against the nearest hard surface; one of the climbing walls, as it turned out. Bumps dug into her back, but Rey ignored it in favor of the heat pooling in her belly.

“Kriff,” she breathed as her head fell against the wood. Poe’s lips trailed hot and wet down her throat; she felt like she was on fire.

“Wanted this for so long,” he murmured into her skin. She was rocking against him, driving him crazy with need. “Force, I’ve wanted you, Rey.”

She mewled, his desire for her hard and thick between her legs. They should slow down. They should talk. They should do a million other things, but Rey wanted none of them. She only wanted _him_. They could sort of the rest later. “So, have me,” she breathed, kissing him again.

He could hardly believe his ears. “Rey?”

Did she had to spell it out for him? “Poe Dameron, if you don’t get inside me right now…”

He grinned that cheeky grin she loved. “You’ll what?”

“Do…something…drastic,” she finished lamely. She couldn’t really think with him so close to her, all hard muscle and sinew, his beautiful face lit up with a heady mixture of love and lust.

“Yes, ma’am.” He kissed her again, his lips and tongue tangling with hers in a sinful dance she never wanted to end. Together, they worked on their clothes, hands everywhere. Rey got one boot off and one leg out of her leggings; Poe shoved his pants down his hips. This was far from his ideal first time for them, but he wasn’t going to deny her.

He didn’t want an angry horny Jedi on his hands.

Rey mewled as his fingers slid between her legs; he probed gently, testing her readiness. The truth was she’d been ready for him since he took his practice swings at the punching bag. She just couldn’t admit it to herself. She ground against him shamelessly, weeks of tension between them boiling over into this one moment.

“So eager,” he whispered in her ear. Rey gasped as he picked her up again like she weighed nothing; she wrapped her legs around his waist. Their lips met in another passionate kiss as his hips surged forward, filling her in a single stroke. “Fuck.”

Rey clung to his neck, the pure joy of having him inside her at last making her almost giddy. She’d only allowed herself to imagine it in the darkness of her bunk, where no one would know. He’d haunted her dreams since that night after Exegol, leaving her feeling lonely and frustrated. Seeing him smile and flirt with others only made it worse.

Here, there was no one else. It was simply Poe and Rey. And it felt right.

“Sweetheart,” he breathed, holding himself still. She felt so good—better than any dream—but he was perilously close to losing whatever composure he still possessed.

“I’m okay,” she promised. She kissed him deeply, the taste of salt and sweat mingling with whatever made Poe _Poe._ She gasped and arched as he finally started to move, taking her with short hard thrusts. They were still mostly dressed, soaked in sweat and overheated, but if Rey could have bottled this moment, she would have. It was reckless and wild, just like them. Stubbornness gave way to passion and Rey wouldn’t have had it any other way.

Her heels dug into his lower back; he’d have half moon crescents in his skin, but it didn’t matter. He couldn’t get enough of her warm wet sheath; he knew he would be ruined after this. To have Rey was to have the whole galaxy at his feet. Nothing would ever feel like this. The air was filled with their moans and little cries of pleasure; Poe belatedly wondered if the training room was locked. It was too late now. Realizing they could get caught only fueled his need; Rey let out a strangled gasp as the angle changed slightly. A shudder went through her, Poe hitting a spot she hadn’t even known existed.

“Don’t stop,” she pleaded. “Don’t stop.”

He couldn’t have, even if he wished it. They were wrapped up together in a whirlwind of lust and need and, Poe hoped, something else. He reached between them, his fingers seeking her swollen nub. Rey arched and cried out as her body began to tremble. “That’s it,” he coaxed. “Let go for me, Sunshine. Let go.”

Rey buried her face in his neck to muffle her scream as her climax claimed her at last. It seemed to burn through her body, unlike any she’d ever experienced. Poe didn’t stop, riding her through it, dragging it out until she didn’t know where she stopped and he began. His face contorted in a beautiful kind of agonized pleasure when he reached his peak; aftershocks rolled through her as he pulsed deeply inside her.

Neither was very steady; Poe managed to lower them down to the mat without incident. He was surprised by the way she curled against him; his heart clenched. As she recovered in his arms, he could no longer deny the truth. He was in love with her. He had been for a while.

What was he supposed to do now?

“Rey?” he whispered, his heart in his throat. “You still with me?”

Rey wasn’t good at this. She hated feeling vulnerable and scared. She and Poe had crossed a line. A big one. No matter what they said, they couldn’t _go back_ to the way things were. Though lately, matters between them weren’t good. It had been easy when he was only her friend. He meant far more to her than that. He had a for a while, longer than she’d ever want to admit. The last time she felt like this, she ran. She ran from something that could be really good, if she gave him a chance. Poe was a good man, if a bit reckless and stubborn.

The longer she was silent, the faster his hope eroded. “It’s okay,” he said, trying not to sound completely destroyed. He’d find a way to remain her friend, even if it killed him.

“No. It’s not okay.” She finally looked at him. “It wasn’t okay after Exegol, when I…left. I’m sorry. After everything that happened…”

“You don’t have to explain.”

“Yes, I do.” To his shock, she leaned up and brushed a gentle kiss to his lips. “I wasn’t ready. That way you held me, the way you cared…I needed it, that night. I’ve wanted tell you a hundred times, but I could never muster the courage.”

“Says the woman who faced down the most vile evil in the galaxy on her own.”

“But I wasn’t alone.” She’d told Finn and Poe the basics of Ben Solo’s arrival on Exegol and about how he’d saved her. But this wasn’t about Ben. “I knew you were there with me. You and Finn and Rose and Chewie. You’re my family.”

Poe gently stroked her cheek. This was a side of Rey that was rarely seen, even less often by him. “We’ll always be family, Rey. Even if this is all for us, I don’t regret it. I could never regret you.”

“If?” Her heart hammered in fright.

“Isn’t there a code or something? You’re a Jedi.”

She exhaled in relief. “The old Jedi ways are gone, Poe. I don’t have to bring them back.”

His brow furrowed in confusion. “But I thought…”

“Unless of course you’d rather, um, have, you know, someone else.”

Her voice trailed off toward the end, he had to strain to hear her. “Why would I want anyone else? I know you’re stubborn, Sunshine, but just to be clear, I am _crazy_ about you.” He thought about how things had been the last few weeks. “Were you jealous?”

“No.” The word left her lips too quickly; he knew she was lying.

“You were!” He kissed her soundly, a giddy laugh on his lips.

She swatted his chest. “And what about all those rude comments about Jacen, huh? Were _you_ jealous?”

“Green with envy,” he said without shame. “I acted like an ass. Sorry about that.”

Rey was tempted to make him fret some more, but she couldn’t resist those kissable lips and dark eyes. She kissed him, her lips molding to his. As his arms came around her and held her close, she was overwhelmed by a sense of peace. The kiss deepened, Poe’s tongue twisting with hers, making her shiver.

“Hmm, maybe we should take this back to my quarters,” he murmured, his nimble fingers tugging the ties from her hair.

“Mine are closer.”

“But I’ve got the bigger bed,” he pointed out, suppressing a groan as she nipped at his earlobe.

“Do we need a bigger bed?” she teased.

Poe rolled them over, so he loomed over her. His new favorite smile shined up at him, giddy and happy. “We will for all the things I plan on doing to you, Sunshine,” he growled, his rough hand sliding over her bare hip. “I hope you didn’t need to sleep.”

“Who needs sleep?” Their lips met in another heady kiss, then Poe reluctantly rolled off her. They were going to get caught if they stayed here much longer. He was so happy that he didn’t care, but he didn’t want to make her uncomfortable. She seemed to sense his intentions, as she quickly moved to redress. She had to crawl a small distance to get her boot; Poe was already on his feet.

He held out his hand; she accepted it with a grin. Neither of them could stop smiling. Poe drew her close, unable to resist kissing her again. She tasted sweeter than he could have imagined. “You’re sure?”

She cupped his cheek. “I’ve never been more certain about anything.”

They left the training room hand in hand, so wrapped up in one another that neither spotted the little astromech just around the corner. The moment the couple took the path that led to Poe’s quarters, BB-8 hurried on his way. Friend Finn would be most pleased.


End file.
